


爱之夏10

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	爱之夏10

鸣人有过很多经历。他十三岁的时候被孤儿院赶出来，没有地方睡。神奇的是，当你没有地方睡却又不想在冬天被冻死的时候，世界上的任何一个角落都成了你的栖身之地。在没有走运之前，鸣人与老鼠做了很长一段时间顽强的对抗。老鼠总是啃掉他的纸箱。  
鸣人还记得那时某个冬天的落雪，雪落在街道上、电线杆上、屋顶上，默不作声地把整个世界裹成了一只白色的团子。那时鸣人抱着自己蜷缩在空无一人的银行的角落。窗户边很冷，手指碰上去都仿佛会立即被冻伤。但鸣人还是坐在窗边，半梦半醒间旁观了这场雪吞噬整座城市的过程。而现在，佐助在他眼前展开的身体，让鸣人记起了那时的景色。佐助的身体是白皙的纤长的，就像一片没有人踏足过的雪地。  
有些人的青春是热烈的、糜烂的，散发着水果腐烂后的甜的酒精味，佐助的青春却是洁白的雪，像羽毛一样的雪。那些腐烂水果一样的人，年长之后也会变成腐烂水果的尸体，成为新的水果的养分；而佐助，身为雪的他，度过了青春，他会成为坚硬的冰，像宝石一样透明。  
鸣人曾以为，自己永远也不会和佐助有过多的交集，含着金汤勺出生的人看他就像看一块垃圾，即便佐助想要和他上床，想要对他动真心，鸣人也会觉得这是一处悲哀的戏码。两颗心只为了驱散寂寞，彼此靠近的尝试往往落得一个可笑的下场。  
佐助没有让鸣人拒绝他，他们找到了一家宾馆，佐助欲盖弥彰地要了一间双人房。房间里有两张小床，佐助决定要在靠墙的那一张做爱。  
墙纸是黄色的，爬着一种奇怪的花纹。佐助按照他想象中的步骤去洗澡了，水声从卫生间传出来，听起来太不真实了。过一会儿，佐助洗澡出来，肩膀上趴着一块白乎乎的毛巾，佐助抬手擦黑发的时候，头微微地往右扭，脖颈拉出一条非常好看的线。  
“该你去洗了。”佐助随意地说。说完之后他躺在另一张床上，开始翻床头柜的广告杂志。  
鸣人听话地去洗了，刚刚佐助那副高傲冰冷的神态太性感了，为了那个，鸣人也应该试试。  
等鸣人也洗完，他带着他湿湿的头发来到了佐助的床边。佐助抬头看了他一眼，然后转头看向了别的地方，耳根已经红了。  
“算了吧。”  
鸣人回到原先那张床上，用被子盖住自己。被子沉甸甸的，像它有一部分是用水泥做的。  
佐助伸手把灯拉掉，鸣人把手交叠枕在自己的脑后，黑暗中发出窸窸窣窣的声响，接着，有什么东西像鼹鼠一样钻过来，佐助一个翻身骑在了鸣人的胯上，在黑暗中，佐助朝下看着鸣人，鸣人也看着佐助。他们都没想很多，只不过对对方装出一副在密谋着什么的神情。就在佐助准备硬着头皮俯下身的时候，鸣人开口了。  
“算了吧？”鸣人说，他严肃的时候，语调听起来反而有点带着鼻音，懒洋洋的，有一种厌烦的感觉，“你在做什么？”  
“只是实验而已。”佐助俯下身，趴在鸣人的身上，他穿着一件T恤和一条短裤，即便刚才还西装革履，现在完全没了刚才的影子。  
“你以为你在玩弄我吗？”鸣人保持着枕着双手的姿势没动，难得心烦意乱起来。  
“老实说，我不知道。”佐助说，“但我的确是为了自己好才这么做，坦白说，你一再的勾引也不是没有一点效果。”  
鸣人哧哧地笑起来。佐助也觉得自己刚才讲了个笑话，忍俊不禁。  
“你闻起来有一股牙膏的味道。”鸣人说。  
“是吗？”  
佐助突然扭头的一个吻，把鸣人想说的一切都堵在了嘴里。鸣人的眼睛还睁着，却成了一个摆设。佐助单纯地把嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，果然有一股清凉的牙膏的味道。鸣人渐渐明白过来，这不是以往那些女孩们的吻，而是佐助在告诉他，这是你刚刚好奇的牙膏的味道。鸣人伸出舌头舔了舔佐助的嘴角和门牙，牙膏那种尖锐的清凉慢慢融化在他的舌尖。佐助也轻轻舔了一下他的舌头，接着，加重力度又舔了一遍，之后，整个口腔都吮吸着鸣人伸进去的那根舌头，似乎有点迷失于这种奇妙的触感。此时他们的位置也发生了微妙的变化，佐助拉扯着鸣人，在把他用力地拖向自己的时候，鸣人慢慢地侧过了身体，半压在了佐助的身上。鸣人像佐助一样有些恍惚，却不是因为迷失，而是因为佐助把自己暴露在了鸣人的面前，像个完全相信着他的小孩。鸣人想，佐助不应该这么天真。这使鸣人痛苦。这使鸣人想起自己。  
佐助咬了一口鸣人的舌头，鸣人一个激灵从恍惚中醒来，他收回舌头，有些痛苦地翻过身，不愿意再让佐助亲他。佐助两只冰凉细长的手从身后抱过来，鸣人的背紧紧地贴在佐助的胸膛上。佐助没有他穿衣服时看起来那么瘦弱，他的身体有韧性，他的胸膛比四肢温暖。  
“生气了？”佐助带着轻笑说道，“我只是轻轻咬了一下而已。”  
“没人会咬！”  
“尝起来很像某种食物。”佐助说。  
“那你干脆把整只舌头都咬断算了。”鸣人说。  
“但那样你就没有舌头了。”佐助把脸颊贴在鸣人的脖颈后面，“我不会再咬了。”  
佐助把鸣人拉过来，再一次把嘴唇凑了上去，鸣人的嘴唇没有刚才那么柔软，佐助还是将自己的嘴唇贴在上面，就像融化一块冰一样静静等待着鸣人的回应。鸣人张嘴把佐助的两瓣嘴唇都含在嘴里，佐助扭头躲掉了鸣人，接着又亲了上去，他们的舌头缠在一起。这次，鸣人主动地带领着佐助，他们的喘息都慢慢重了起来。  
不知道过了多久，他们精疲力尽地睁开眼睛，有些脱力地瘫软在枕头上。佐助爬下床喝了几口水，又把一口水含在嘴里运回来。鸣人看到佐助鼓着嘴，配合地张开了嘴，佐助卷起舌头，把温暖的水送入鸣人的口中，鸣人的喉结上下拨动着。等完全吞下去了，鸣人伸手擦掉顺着嘴角流出来的两道水痕。佐助坐在床沿上把腿翘到另一张床上，说：“原来用嘴巴运水是这种感觉。”  
“你说的实验指的就是这个？”  
“其中之一吧。”佐助的语气颇有些认真，“反正都接吻了，干脆把接下来的事情也一并做了。”  
“啊？”  
佐助坐到鸣人的身旁，两只手像蛇一样钻进鸣人的被窝，摸到了鸣人的裤子，一把将它扯了下来。鸣人还没来得及抗议，下半身俨然一丝不挂。接着，佐助的手在被窝里窸窸窣窣动着，连鸣人都开始七上八下地紧张起来。那时他的确有点脑充血了才愿意让佐助这么摸他。佐助捉住了鸣人软乎乎的阴茎，发出了一声惊叹：“好烫！”  
被摸到阴茎的那一刻，鸣人痒得笑出了声。他把佐助捉过来压在床上，佐助竭力反抗，两个人扭打在一起，床单都被挣得一团乱。  
“你几岁了？”鸣人把佐助压在身下，他们之间交缠着四只手，鸣人像被架了起来，每次呼吸时都可以看到肋骨的形状，他笑着问。  
“十九。”  
“我也是。”  
佐助用力一顶，把鸣人掀翻到床尾，他们又纠缠起来，就像草原上的两匹野兽，他们有兽一样的脊椎和嘶嘶的喘息声。鸣人伸手把朝他压下来的佐助整个抱在了怀里，佐助肩膀的骨头顶得他有点疼。鸣人抓了抓佐助的脊背，他们赤裸的身体不知道什么时候变得汗津津的，摸起来滑溜溜的。鸣人把佐助像鱿鱼似的身体捋直了，坐在他的膝盖上，他弯下腰，把佐助的阴茎含到了嘴里。鸣人摁住佐助开始颤抖的胯部，用力地舔了起来。佐助用手臂挡住脸，在喘息的当儿，嘴巴时不时冒出几声无力的呻吟。佐助的声音带着鼻音，柔弱得惹人怜爱。  
房间的暖气轰轰作响，在不知不觉间，佐助的初夜就转瞬即逝了。佐助迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，身体松懈了下来。他费力地撑起身体，去看鸣人。鸣人从他的双腿间抬起头，手掌张开支在嘴下，白色的液体正顺着他的嘴角流出来，滴在掌心里。鸣人把精液吐出来之后，用纸巾擦干净。他在桌边转过头笑着对佐助说：“害羞了？”  
“……”佐助深深地看了鸣人一眼，钻进了被子里，不愿意多说一句。  
鸣人也躺到佐助身旁，伸出一只手把佐助揽在自己的怀里。佐助的身上很香，像薄荷一样凉凉的，让鸣人觉得纯洁。佐助的处子之身奇异地并不像想象中一样让鸣人觉得愧疚，他觉得，自己也有什么同等珍贵的东西交换给了佐助。这么想着的他，把头深深地埋进了佐助的胸膛，不知为何流出了热泪。那泪水淌在佐助的胸膛上，顺着他的肋骨滑到床单上，印出一点两点深色的水痕。佐助轻轻地伸手盖住了鸣人的两只耳朵，又抱住了他的脑袋，弯起身子，和鸣人嵌在一起。


End file.
